wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Accessories
Accessories are clothes you use to dress up your Pets. Some Accessories benefit your pet. Some of those accessories are the Shuriken Headband which increases your walk speed by 15%. Some Accessories are found only in Crates. There are some Accessories that are only found in the Collection Raffle. Accessories: (Note: These are not all of them, visit there pages to see all) (Note: Accessories with special Effects are Bold) Globe Thingy?? 'Head:' *Rabbit Ears - $3000 *Cowboy Hat - $5000 (White) *Leprechaun Hat - 10 treats *Afro - 7 Treats (Members for 3 treats) *Santa Hat - 1 Treat (Members for 500 coins) *Green Hornet Mask & Hat - 2 Treats (Members for 1 Treat) *Kato Mask & Hat - 900 coins (600 coins for members) *'SWAT Helmet - 10 coins -3% Damage Taken - Members Only' *'Samurai Helmet '''- 'Members Only or Crates - 16 treats -15% damage taken (Needs Samurai Armor and Samurai Flag) *Bandana - $199 *Hat - $19 *'''Shuriken Headband #1: Increases Walk Speed by 15% - 3 Treats *'Shuriken Headband #2: Increases Walk Speed by 15% - 3 Treats' *Hachimaki - $19 *WWII Helmet - $199 *Construction Hat - $19 *Cowboy Hat - $19 (Brown) *Sombrero - $199 *Pilot Helmet - Mystery Gift Prize, $99,999, or $10 for members *Chief Headdress - $5000 (1,500 for members) *Football Helmet - Found in Crates (availible in store too for 500 coins) *Devil Horns - Found in Crates *Pilot Hat - Found in Crates *Explorer Hat - Found in Crates *Chef Hat - Found in Crates *Horns - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Knight Helm - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Wizard Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Spaniard Helm - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Revolutionary Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Red Mohawk - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Military Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Suit Top Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Lumberjack Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive 'Tops:' *'''Samurai Armor - 'Members Only or Crates - 16 treats -15% damage taken (Needs Samurai Helmet and Samurai Flag) *White Playdom Shirt - $19 *Spike Collar - $199 *Blue Shirt - $99 *Blue Playdom Shirt - $19 *Pink Star Shirt - $19 *Pink Skull Shirt - $99 *White Skull Shirt - $99 *White Shirt with Red Skull Print - $99 *Leather Jacket - $249 *'''Camo Jacket: 30 Durability and -5% damage taken - 10 Treats *Tactical Vest - $249 *Black Skull Shirt - $99 *Red Skull Shirt - $99 *Green Skull Shirt - $99 *Black Playdom Shirt - $19 *Purple Playdom Shirt - $19 *Red Heart Shirt - $19 *Black Shirt with White Skull Print - $99 *Blue Star Shirt - $19 *Pink Dress - $19 *Yellow Dress - $19 *Tank Top - Mystery Gift Prize or $99,999 *Blue Dress - $19 *Poncho - $249 *Gi - $249 *Sheriff Vest - $249 *Bright Top - Found in Crates *'''Ninjitsu Mesh - +20 Walk Speed '-''' 3 Treats *'Body Armor - -5% Damage Taken ''- '3 Treats($500 coins for members) *Brown Vest - $400 *Studded Shirt - $400 *Sports Shirt - $500 *Snow Shirt - $300 *Dragon Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Knight Armor - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Wizard Cloak - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Spaniard Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Revolutionary Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Millitary Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Suit - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Lumberjack Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive 'Bottoms:' *White pants with Skull Belt - $99 *Green Pants - $19 *Heart Boxers - $49 *Blue Pants with Star Belt - $99 *Jumper Pants - $99 *Blue Pants - $19 *Brown Pants - $19 *Red Pants - $19 *Red Pants with Star Belt - $99 *Purple Pants - $19 *Purple Skirt - $19 *Pink Skirt - $19 *Boxing Pants - $400 *Nerd Pants - $600 *Shorts - $400 'Shoes:' *Clown Shoes - $19 *Red Sandals -$19 *White Brown Sneakers - $19 *Pink Sneakers - $19 *Black Sneakers - $19 *Sky Blue Sneakers - $19 *Chocolate Brown Sneakers - $19 *Gold Sneakers - $19 *Black Sneakers #2 - $19 *Red Sneakers - $19 *Revolutionary Shoes - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Skates +15 walk speed - 10 treats 'Misc:' *Groucho Glasses - $2999 *Blades - $199 *Cherub Wings - $499 *Mustache - $19/ Mystery Gift Prize *'Samurai Flag - Members Only or Crates - 16 treats -15% damage taken '(Needs Samurai Helmet and Samurai Armor) *Goatee - Found in Crates *iPod Belt - Expired *Spy Gloves - $300 *Glasses - 3 Treats *Red Bowtie - $300 *Dragon Claws - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Knight Belt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Spaniard Belt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Revolutionary Belt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Military Googles - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Monocle - Collection Raffle Exclusive 'Mini Pets:' *Falcon - $5000 *Pig - 16 Treats *Lynx - 16 Treats *Ram - 16 Treats *Walrus - 16 Treats *Turkey - 12 Treats *Reindeer - 10 Treats *Parrot - 6 Treats *Mr. Tiny Bones - 18 Treats *Elephant - Mini Pets Raffle *Octopus - Mini Pets Raffle Category:contents Category:Accessories